Izira
Princess Izira is a minor character in LoliRock. She's Talia's older sister and she first appears in the episode, "Xeris". Personality She is responsible and she has a lot of integrity. She is a natural leader and is very concerned about the safety of her people. Appearance She looks exactly like Talia, but in a different appearance. Izira has white hair and moderate mulberry eyes. She also has a blue and cyan dress and a medallion which ties her hair; and when she takes it out, her hair is very long. History Izira is the first born princess of Xeris and Talia's older sister. Izira was known to be extremely powerful and everyone had believed that she would have the power to defeat Gramorr. Several years earlier when Talia was young, she wanted to attend a Crystal Lights Festival and had tried to sneak away however Izira had soon spotted her. She warned Talia that she it was dangerous for her to leave and reminded her that the remaining realms of Ephedia would join together to defeat Gramorr. She also told Talia she couldn't pretend that everything was alright, that she needed to train harder and said that everyone is counting on them. However, Talia didn't believe that everyone needed her, but believed that everyone was really counting on Izira to defeat Gramorr and pointed out that she is powerful, smart and a leader. Izira however asked Talia what if she wasn't around to protect everyone, but Talia didn't believe that would happen seeing as Izira was always there if she ever messed up or if she wanted to sneak off without her noticing or catching her in the act. Izira then decided to let Talia attend the festival and made her promise to train harder from now on, she also allowed Talia to look after her Medallion and she left. However soon after Talia was gone, Gramorr attacked and with her powers greatly weakened without her medallion, Izira couldn't defeat him and was taken prisoner. Talia had soon returned from the festival and found her home completely destroyed. She called out to her parents and Izira, but soon found Gramorr and overheard him saying how easy it was to defeat her family and sister. Talia hid herself from him and was left devasted of the loss of her family. On that day, Talia vowed to change her ways and became disciplined and focused on finding Iris and defeating Gramorr, while also looking after Izira's Medallion in hopes to one day find her and their parents. Series Season 1 In Xeris, Talia had used Izira's Medallion to stop Praxina and Mephisto when they were about to capture her along with Iris and Auriana. Everyone had witness the immense power from the medallion and were greatly impressed, Iris asked about the Medallion's origins, but Talia avoided the subject and they went back home. However, unknown to Talia she had accidently dropped the Medallion and Praxina and Mephisto had shortly arrived and found it. Back at Iris's house, shortly after practising for an upcoming concert, Iris and Auriana had again asked Talia about the Medallion and the spell she used as they have never seen anything like it. Talia again tried to brush off the subject, stating it's something she has been fooling around with. However, Iris was still curious about the magic that came from it while Auriana believed it to be a gift from a boyfriend she had been keeping a secret. When asked why she never mentioned it before, Talia stated she was going to tell them at somepoint but wasn't sure if she was able to control it and mentioned that she shouldn't even have it. They begin to ask more questions until finally Talia lost her temper and revealed that it wasn't hers. Upset and on the verge of tears, Talia had decided to tell them the truth and was about to show them the Medallion until she realized that it was gone. Iris deduces that it must have fallen after she cast the spell, making Talia realize it must still be on the mountain. Meanwhile, Praxina and Mephisto had gone back to their hideout with the medallion and told Gramorr that the plan failed and showed him the medallion Talia had used. Recognizing it as Izira's Medallion, Gramorr demanded that they destroy it at once. Gallery Talia and Izira reunited.png|Talia and Izira reunited. The Mysterous Figure.png Izira and young Talia.png Hooded-Izira.png UnHooded-Izira.png Young Talia ignoring Izira.png Izira giving young Talia her Medallion.png Prisoner Izira.png Izira's long hair.png Talia reunites with Izira.png Izira fights against Gramorr.png Talia Will Save Izira.png Together to Fight (1).jpg Together to Fight.jpg Izira Ready to Fight.jpg Talia and Izira (3).jpg Talia and Izira (2).jpg Talia and Izira (1).jpg|Izira and Talia say goodbye. Izira, Lina and Caressa.jpg Princesses Together to Fight Gramorr.jpg Trivia * She made a surprise appearance in Home Part I. * She is considered by the people of Ephedia to be capable of defeating Gramorr. * However Izira lost much of her powers because her medallion is not with her anymore. * Being older than the current princesses, there is a possibility that she was trained by Morgane, which can be the reason why she is more powerful than an average magical princess. * Her motif is just like Talia's but instead of just a diamond, hers were three diamonds might ndicate her high level of magic Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Xeris Category:Talia Category:LoliRock Category:Season 1